pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor Humdinger
Ron Pardo (Season 1–present) Richard Ridings ----}} Mayor Humdinger is the mayor of Foggy Bottom and the main antagonist of PAW Patrol. He is the rival of Mayor Goodway, the mayor of Adventure Bay. He thinks he is the best at everything as seen in "Pup Pup and Away" and tries to outdo everyone at everything (especially Mayor Goodway). Mayor Humdinger can be grumpy at times, seen when he lost in "Pup Pup and Away" and Mayor Goodway/Adventure Bay won. He argues a lot with Adventure Bay's mayor. Mayor Humdinger is rather conceited, thinking that his town is better than Adventure Bay in every way possible. In Season 1, while antagonistic towards Mayor Goodway, for the most part he played fairly, due in part to confidence in his record of winning and generally being undefeated in most of the competitions he participated in, only to end up losing to Mayor Goodway and the PAW Patrol. As of Season 2, he usually cheats in order to win, showing a lack of morality and win at all costs personality. He is also the assembler of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, a group of mischievous cats who perform heinous deeds to support his efforts. He has also become slightly more villainous in Season 2 (where as in Season 1 he was simply antagonistic) to the point he and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew have their own secret lair and he behaves more like a stereotypical villain such as laughing maniacally and even covertly observing the PAW Patrol via a video monitor ("Pup-Fu!"). He is also shown to be willing to resorting to stealing something he wants, such as Wild Wilbur's hidden treasure ("Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot") and Farmer Yumi's priceless Martial Arts scroll ("Pup-Fu!"). He is also shown to be quite greedy in "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot". However his plans can occasionally backfire, resulting in him needing to be rescued by the PAW Patrol. In "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition", he is shown to care about Cat Rubble and Cat Chase when they are in danger of falling off a cliff, as he is shown nervously biting his fingernails, though returns to his usual self once they are safe and reluctantly thanks Ryder and the PAW Patrol due to his pride, but ends up thanking them albeit begrudgingly. In "Pups Save Friendship Day", his competitiveness is so great that he is willing to turn a holiday about Friendship into a contest between Foggy Bottom and Adventure Bay. He is also shown to be slightly narcissistic as he called a Friend Day Cake that resembled him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was also touched by Mayor Goodway's attempt to help him when he was being carried away one of his balloon bouquets and promised to try to be a little more nicer. Despite his flaws he is essentially a good person. Mayor Humdinger has dark brown eyes, light peachy skin and blonde hair. He also has a big bushy blonde curled moustache. He wears a blue top, purple pants, brown shoes, and a blue top hat. His standard outfit resembles Rich Uncle Pennybags (the Monopoly man). He also looks similar to the statue of Mayor Goodway's Grover Goodway. Humding.png|Standard outfit GUSKHzBddCQ.jpg|Without his blue top hat Image-0-02-05-b9154d5d0ea3fc4bca73926085d520ee400bf580205eb28ee5dc38fe6fe3898e-V.jpg|Mayor's Balloon Race outfit Humding 2.png|Foggy Bottom Boomers outfit Humding Lifevest.png|Life vest Humding Mayors race.png|Mayors' Race outfit Pups_Soccer_47.png|Soccer game outfit Monkey-dinger_44.jpg|Jungle outfit Monkey-dinger 23.jpg|As a monkey Shark_26.jpg|Swimwear Kitty_Rescue_Team_21.jpg|Teen outfit Kitty_Rescue_Team_30.jpg|Geek outfit Kitty_Rescue_Team_7.jpg|As an old lady *"But what if I fall?" *"You know what to do, Kit-tastrophe Crew!" Category:Partially Protected Category:Characters Category:Secondary Humans Category:Male Humans Category:Adult Humans Category:Important Males Category:Important Adults Category:Living in Foggy Bottom Category:In Government Industry Category:Kitten Catastrophe Crew Members Category:Foggy Bottom Boomers Category:Antagonists Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol